Courtney Makes A Parody
by Flashlight237
Summary: This is a fan-continuation of "Toys Will Be Toys" designed to keep in tune with the episode's intentions as a Youtube spoof. After getting banned from WeTube because of their Puritanism, Courtney decides to work on something to screw with WeTube. One-Shot.


Courtney was grumbling as she went through the front door of her house with a resounding slam of the door. As soon as Courtney's mother heard that noise, Courtney's mom ran up to the cute four-year-old. "Courtney? Is something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong," Courtney replied in a clearly fake showing of calmness. "Everything is fine..." Just then, Courtney went into a fit of rage. "Except the part where I got banned from WeTube for something I had no control over!" After Courtney's yell, Courtney went upstairs grumbling. "Stupid WeTube... Do they have any respect for content creators like myself..?" Just then, Courtney slammed the door to her bedroom.

"If that's how they're going to treat me, then two can play at that game..." Courtney got on her computer. "Good thing I got a whole weekend ahead of me... I'll show them what content creators could do..." While grumbling, Courtney started working on her computer.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

Courtney uploaded a video to another site: GreatGrounds. Courtney's hair was messed up, and her eyes were a bit dry. Courtney sat back on her chair. "There... After two sleep-deprived days, I finally did it. Now, let's watch the video and see how it turned out."

Just then Courtney pressed the play button. Then...

* * *

In the video, Courtney was seen doing some dopey dancing in a white background and seeing in a rather lame manner. "I'm gonna make a pa-ro-dy..! Parody parody pa-ro-dy..!"

Just then, it switched to Courtney in front of a tablet computer. "I'm gonna draw a character that everyone knows..." Just then, the tablet pen spat out a Mario knock-off. "Let's go with Plumber-Man- No, let's go with Purplechu..." As soon as Courtney had the pen spit out a purple Pikachu knockoff, Plumber-Man turned into ashes.

"Now I'm gonna make it do something random..." While Courtney did some scat-singing, Purplechu flopped around. "Now I'm going to add some boobies..." Purplechu raised an eyebrow at Courtney's statement, but a pair of breasts in a white bra (because pink on purple looks tacky) appeared on Purplechu anyway. "But I can't show nipples because WeTube is run by a bunch of puritans..." As Courtney sang that, Courtney sneaked onto the screen wanting to catch Purplechu, but Purplechu dodged Courtney's tackle.

"Now I'm gonna give Purplechu Lightning Rabies..." Soon after Courtney sang that, Purplechu got struck by lightning while the word "rabies" popped up at random.

"Now I'm gonna discard his corpse in an alleyway..." As soon as Courtney sang that part, a Batman knockoff ran into the alleyway to grab a dead Purplechu. "...For Owlman to find." As soon as Owlman sniffed Purplechu's body, Courtney sang, "Now they're gonna have seizures for no reason..." Just then, Owlman and Purplechu started acting up while Courtney mouthed a bunch of gibberish.

Then it switched back to Courtney, "Now I'm gonna be consumed by bitterness..." And Courtney got eaten by a black hole and the video ended there.

* * *

"There. That ought to do it." Courtney then looked at the ratings. "Oh look. A 4.5 out of 5 from 500 votes. I guess a lot of people understood what I had to go through." Courtney yawned. "Well, time to go to bed." Courtney got into bed, then fell fast asleep...

Then time and space warped and Courtney was back in the Daycare for Fire Safety Day, somehow back to being healthy.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** "Toys Will Be Toys" was an interesting way to poke fun at Youtube. As such, I figured this would be the funniest way for Courtney to respond to getting banned by WeTube's puritan staff. It's clear that Fresh TV could relate to Youtube's content creators' perils with Youtube with Youtube's whole "must be family-friendly" thing going on, with Youtube demonitizing content creators like Caddicarus, AVGN, Jontron and all that. So yeah, there you have it. If you can guess what I based this fan-continuation off of, you win a cookie.


End file.
